


His Face

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, reincarnation AU fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of a reincarnation fic, where Takumi and Leo are born again countless centuries after the events in Conquest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leokumi Week Day 1, prompt "Dream". 
> 
> Just a short thing. I actually really REALLY love reincarnation AUs, so I might continue it if I can think up a good plot.

He knew that face.

Takumi had once read that your mind could not create a face from scratch—and that all the faces in dreams were conglomerations of faces you’d seen before.

But he’d know that face in a heartbeat.

And he’d know if he’d seen it before.

Takumi jerked awake—coffee sloshing as he shoved himself out of his chair.  The couple at the table next to his stared at him until he sidled back into his seat, blinking as he tried to assess his surroundings.

He’d been nodding off in the corner of a little café, where the window met exposed brick wall.  The quiet chatter around him blended into the murmur of rain pelting the glass.  But when his eyes fell shut the last time, he saw soldiers marching through mud rather than the mill of customers waiting out the rain. In his hands was a gilded weapon, the string nothing but a spasm of blue energy as he drew it back and an arrow materialized.  

_The cold terror of battle and the cloying stench of blood shuddered through Takumi. His arrows thudded into the throats and chests of dozens of soldiers, notching and aiming and releasing like clockwork._

_Nohrian scum, he somehow knew—though the word was unfamiliar._

_Nohrian scum that had to die—so that his family could take back their sister and push back the invasion._

_He pulled the string back so far that he could feel the crackle of energy lick his cheek._

_He was met with the flare of purple energy, drawn up from an ancient tome perched in slender hands.  Arrogance rolled from its wielder in waves, even as sweat dripped down his forehead and his chest heaved.  A smirk touched his lips as unspoken words sparked another crackle of energy from the tome._

_And those eyes—too intelligent and somehow too somber for such easy confidence.  Eyes that spoke to something deep within Takumi—that hinted that maybe in another life—in other circumstances—the two could have been friends. Eyes which demanded kill or be killed—and somehow regretted it._

_“Hello, Prince Takumi. Finally we meet in person.”_

_“Prince Leo.”_

_Takumi loosed an arrow as the magic came hurling toward him–_

–And snapped awake.

“The hell…”  Takumi muttered, massaging his temples as he stared down at the table.  “The hell kind of random ass dream was that.  In public too…”

A waitress brought him a few napkins, clicking her tongue as she helped wipe up the spill.

He hardly saw her.

He traced at the grain of the table with one finger, trying to hold that face in his mind even as the details slipped through the cracks of his memory.

“That felt too real,” he said, shaking his head.

He didn’t feel the sunlight warming through the window, or the general uproar of a stirring crowd as they sifted back outside.

Nor did he notice the coffee shop, now cleared, settle back into easy quiet.

Save for a boy tucked into an opposite corner, a certain kind of smirk playing at his lips as he read an old novel, one hand wrapped around a cup labeled in sharpie.

‘Leo, double shot espresso’


End file.
